ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 186 (27th November 1986)
Plot Pauline gets emotional as Michelle begins moving her things into Lofty's. Colin tells Barry he likes him as a casual friend. Kelvin arrives at Colin's asking to borrow his computer and befriends Barry in the process. Lofty and Michelle are excited to be moving in together. Sharon demands The Vic is thoroughly cleaned for Angie and Den's return. Kelvin tells Barry and Colin that he is trying to prove to his parents that he needs more independence. Jan returns from Venice and sits in her living room alone, contemplating the events of last week. Pauline tries to give Michelle some baby books for Vicki but Michelle does not want them, and when Lofty begins talking about books he recommends for Vicki to read Pauline gets snappy. Lofty begins overthinking about him and Michelle, so Michelle reassures him she loves him and kisses him. Kelvin flirts with Carmel in The Vic and then asks her if she wants to go to the cinema with him. Dot takes Charlie and Ethel to The Vic, where she learns that a £10 note has gone missing from her purse. Ethel worries that Charlie is taking advantage of Dot's good nature and stealing money from her again. James informs Debbie that he will be decreasing the offer on her house as the damp was not properly repaired. Naima rejects Dr. Legg's offer of Ethel's flat. Michelle suggests to Pauline that she gets a lodger to stay in her old room, but Pauline tells her that is not happening. Angie and Den return from Venice and are greeted by their friends. Pat notices something is wrong with Angie and asks her about what happened on holiday, while Den tells Pete about Angie's sick lie before driving off to see Jan. Ethel tells Debbie she is happy to see her doing so well since Andy's demise. Hannah worries that Kelvin is spending too much time with Colin, while Kelvin continues to flirt with Carmel. Den tells Jan the truth about Angie and says he needs a good lawyer so he can divorce Angie and marry her. The Vic toast to Lofty and Michelle's marriage. Michelle and Sharon catch-up, but are interrupted by Den, who desperately wants to talk to Sharon. Barry makes friends with the locals and says he will change his regular pub to The Vic. Colin gets uneasy when Barry acts as though they are a couple; Barry calls Colin a frightened hypocrite and says not to call him again. Cast Regular cast *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Angie - Anita Dobson *Den - Leslie Grantham *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Dot Cotton - June Brown (Credited as "Dot") *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Tom - Donald Tandy *Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Hannah - Sally Sagoe *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Tony - Oscar James *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Martin - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jan - Jane How *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3C Albert Square - Living room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Jan's flat - Living room and hallway Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Marriage... Here's to it!' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,150,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes